Episode 831
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Broken Couple - Sanji and Pudding Enter!" is the 831st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As the Tea Party begins, the Fire Tank Pirates and Caesar Clown make preparations to commit their assassination attempt on Big Mom. Inside the venue, Big Mom receives the portrait of Mother Carmel as well as presents from her guests, and she reveals that she will be opening the Tamatebako she got from Fish-Man Island after the wedding. Meanwhile, Sanji struggles to not be fooled by Pudding's facade as the two of them practice their vows before being flown out to the venue. Long Summary Inside the Whole Cake Chateau, Sanji and Pudding rehearse their vows with a priest. The priest states that the marriage will be sealed with a kiss, and Sanji notes that this will be when Pudding attempts to shoot him. However, when Pudding talks to him, he is quickly taken aback by her beauty and struggles to remind himself of who she truly is. Outside the wedding venue, Bege checks on the Straw Hats' status, but finds Luffy leaning out of his body to look around. Luffy opens up the doors in Bege's body and jumps across them before being punched and taken back by Nami, and Bege remarks that he maybe should have killed them. Vito then calls out from atop the venue wall, remarking in excitement that Morgans is talking to Judge. He then reveals that Katakuri, Smoothie, Perospero, Compote, Daifuku, and Oven of the Charlotte Family are all in attendance, noting their strength and remarking that they will not be good enemies to have. The gate homie nearby is taken aback to hear that, and Bege tells Vito and Gotti to go check downstairs. Inside the Whole Cake Chateau, two of the Fire Tank Pirates are disguised as cooks and report to Bege that the cooks are enjoying a banquet after having made the wedding cake. With all passages and signals to the wedding venue closed off, the Fire Tank Pirates go off to complete their next task. However, they are stopped by a drunk cook, who notes that he does not recognize them. However, the cook is struck down by Gotti as he and Vito arrive. Inside the wedding venue, some Chess Soldiers carry the portrait of Mother Carmel and place it on the table in front of Big Mom. She is joyful to see it, but no one else knows who Carmel is. When one person asks how she is related to Big Mom, Big Mom shouts at him to not intrude on her memories as she releases her Haoshoku Haki and knocks him out. Her guests then present her with gifts that they acquired from exotic locations, and Morgans asks about the report of her acquiring a great undersea treasure. Big Mom confirms this, revealing the Tamatebako from Fish-Man Island, which she plans to open during the feast after Pudding's wedding. Outside, Bege's men return to him with their mission completed, and Bege tells Caesar to come out of his body with the mirror. Caesar does so, and Bege briefs him on his role, telling him that he will be flying the mirror into the venue once they assassinate Big Mom so they can escape. At this point, the gate homie realizes that the Fire Tank Pirates are plotting something, but her face is then immediately sliced off by Gotti. Bege then goes inside his body to check on the Straw Hats, only to find everyone except Jinbe sleeping. Jinbe says that they have gone a while without sleep, and promises to wake them up ten minutes before the wedding starts. With everything ready, Bege has his subordinates enter his body and goes into the venue, saying that there is no turning back now. Back in Sanji and Pudding's room, Sanji attempts to make conversation with Pudding, trying to act nervous about the upcoming affair. Pudding answers sweetly, making him lovestruck and causing him to struggle to remember her true nature. He asks if Pudding does not want to be kissed on the mouth, and Pudding says that she does, which causes him to get a nosebleed that makes him rocket around the room and stains his suit in blood. Pudding acts concerned, but is really extremely appalled and angered by Sanji's display of foolishness. Sanji is treated, and he and Pudding prepare to be brought out to the wedding venue, with Pudding gleefully anticipating her planned assassination. In the wedding venue, the Charlotte Family talks with the Vinsmoke Family about the imminent union between their two families, and Big Mom and Judge make a toast. Bege talks with Perospero, and they talk about preparing for the upcoming event. Inside Bege's body, everyone except Luffy is awake and ready to go as Sanji and Pudding arrive on a teacup carried by Zeus. Glitter and confetti floats through the air as the wedding guests celebrate, and Sanji acts very lovestruck, which causes Bege to think he is just acting well. With the bride and groom nearing the altar, the clock strikes 12 and the wedding has officially begun. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of the priest telling Sanji and Pudding what to do during the wedding. **Luffy fooling around in Bege's body. **Bege's men placing Horned Den Den Mushis is shown. **Two of Bege's men are shown entering a secret room. A chef discovers them, prompting Gotti to cut him down. **Brook can be seen sleeping inside Bege's body. **Reiju having a brief conversation with Charlotte Cinammon. **After entering the venue, Bege speaks with Perospero. **Big Mom and Judge having a conversation before the wedding begins. *When Vito is observing the members of the Charlotte Family attending the tea party, Katakuri is not shown holding any food like in the manga. *In the manga, Bege was never shown asking Vito and Gotti to check on the men disguised as chefs. *When Sanji got a nosebleed in the manga, he crashed into a wall. In the anime, he crashes into the ceiling. Site Navigation